Known transport systems, such as carts or trolleys, include one or more wheels that rotate about an axle to allow a transport system to move a load from a first location to a second location. The wheels on at least some known transport systems, however, may be spaced such that the transport system is rendered relatively unstable, particularly when the transport system is used to move a load across a relatively uneven terrain and/or when the transport system has a relatively high center of gravity.